


Northern Lights (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief and Bear watch the Northern Lights





	Northern Lights (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Dief and Bear are at the bottom of the painting

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/F0BBBF1F-E90D-4128-BA48-578BE9AF93F1_zpsdak9hply.jpg.html)


End file.
